


Haptic Tolerance

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Pre-Roche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: In which Dan proves to Rorschach that bathing can be pleasant.





	Haptic Tolerance

It's six am, and it's raining. The sky is softly grey, and Walter can see the droplets running down the window and reflected in the mirror. He and his partner rest at the center of their own warm, private universe, the bath water steaming in the silence. They haven't turned on any lights because they don't need them, and Walter is soothed by the dimness, resting on Dan's lap and against his chest. All that warm, smooth skin against his own used to be too much, but now he sighs with such deep contentment that Daniel chuckles, one big hand absently playing with his hair.

"Told you baths could be nice."

"Mm. Should have believed you." He turns, nuzzling his face into Dan's neck. 

Dan purrs and strokes his back slowly, bringing up handfuls of water to keep it warm. Walter sighs, unable to help melting a little, a soft, rusty sound of pleasure escaping his throat. He can't get enough of Dan's hands. They're so heavy and strong, but so gentle, and they always seem determined to touch every inch of his skin, moving in big, slow sweeps, like he has all the time in the world and will never get tired of touching Walter.

He had been so ashamed, in the beginning. When he had finally given in to Dan's entreaties to let him give Walter a shoulder rub, he had been trembling before Dan touched him. He had felt so exposed, sure that Dan would somehow read his shame on his skin, as if his freckles spelled out all his sins, or as if Dan could smell them without the protection of his jacket. And then those hands had been on him and he had been helpless. 

Nothing had ever felt this good that hadn't ended in something sticky and disgraceful, but he had been hypnotized. He stayed there and obediently let Dan knead his shoulders and neck like dough, where they were all knotted up from a day of needlework. He actually takes a certain satisfaction in sewing. It's order out of chaos, after all. And he likes all the different fabrics that come in, their myriad colors and textures and the way some of them slide through his fingers like water. But he feels like his shoulders are up by his ears half the time, and the muscles there knot and ache. So Dan rubs them to make them feel better, sliding those wonderful hands over Walter's excruciatingly sensitive skin. 

That first time, Walter had managed to hold his place and not bolt until he groaned, the sound deep and appreciative and embarrassingly hedonistic. Dan had shivered, and Walter had jumped up, grabbed his coat and run like hell. He had disappeared for a week, and now he remembers the haze of paranoia that enveloped him then like a bad dream. He pities himself, looking back. He had been so lonely and not even known it. 

Now he makes an embarrassing little noise that makes him think of baby animals that he doesn't muffle only because Dan likes it, and nuzzles into the side of his neck, cuddling in against his chest. Dan kisses the top of his head, and sighs in the contentment of being home safe with Walter in his arms after a long and cold night. He shivers, and turns on the hot water with his toe, steam condensing on the windowpane like another layer of protection against the world.


End file.
